Siempre a tu lado
by ILZzE
Summary: Esta es la historia de amor del Héroe elegido por las Diosas y la Princesa de Hyrule, ¿Que pasara después de que ambos pasen su primera noche juntos? Remake de Primer Amor


Era una noche apacible y cálida, la luna se encontraba en todo su esplendor, iluminando el cielo nocturno, acompañado por las diminutas lucecitas denominadas estrellas.

Era una noche verdaderamente bella, perfecta para una celebración, y para ser honestos, eso era lo que en realidad ocurría. En el corazón de la ciudadela de Hyrule se encontraba una fiesta en todo su apogeo, con bailes, comida, artistas invitados, entre otras cosas. Seguramente se peguntaran ¿Cuál es el motivo de la celebración?, bien, hoy se conmemora el establecimiento de lo que hoy es llamado Hyrule.

Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos miles de años estallo una guerra entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal, la Diosa Hylia, que aun vivía entre los mortales, tuvo una feroz batalla y al final mando a los cielos a los pocos habitantes que quedaban junto con la sagrada Trifuerza. Muchos años más tarde la reencarnación de la Diosa junto con el héroe elegido por ella dieron fin al Heraldo de la muerte y con el a la guerra, estableciendo Hyrule. Se dice que ellos fueron los primero reyes de Hyrule, pero, lo que muchos no saben, es que tanto Link como yo somos la reencarnación de esos Reyes; a estas alturas no creo que sea necesario mencionar mi nombre.

En fin, como decía anteriormente, la ceremonia comenzó con un discurso dado de mi parte, seguido de un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Asistieron a la ceremonia personalidades importantes como el Primer ministro, el Príncipe Ralis, el Alcalde Boo, entre otros, pero entre tanta gente solo había una persona a la cual quería ver realmente; un joven de ropajes verdes, salvador de Hyrule , el elegido por las Diosas, la bestia de ojos azules, o como me ha pedido que lo llame, Link.

-¿Princesa?- Reaccione al reconocer la voz que me había llamado

-Link…-susurre suavemente su nombre

-Veo que se siente mejor- entro a la habitación sosteniendo una bandeja de plata con una tetera y dos tazas

-Sí, pero un no comprendo que ocurrió exactamente

Link dejo la bandeja sobre una mesita de noche, me acerque a él lentamente hasta que me senté en el borde de mi cama, indicándole a él que se sentara junto a mí.

-Usted se desmayo al terminar su discurso, la traje de inmediato a su habitación para que descansase.

-No te hubieras molestado…

-Quise molestarme- dijo con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro

-Por cierto- trate de poner mi mejor cara de molestia- ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de hablarme de usted?

-Lo siento- Link sonrió mientras se rascaba por detrás de la cabeza- Es difícil acostumbrarse

-Gracias…-le sonreí

-¿Qué?- él me miro confundido

-Gracias por cuidarme- Lo mire a los ojos mientras le sonreía

-No tienes nada que agradecer- tomo mis manos, acción que no me esperaba e hizo que me sobresaltara- Yo siempre cuidare de ti…

Y ahí estaba a una poca distocia de mí, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse rápidamente, sentía como mis mejillas me ardían, mala señal. Sabía el por qué de mi reacción, lo sabía perfectamente, sabía lo que sentía por Link, y no me refiero a un simple gusto, no, lo que yo sentía iba más allá de una simple atracción física, yo estaba enamorada de él, ya no podía negarlo más. Comencé a acercarme a él sin saber muy bien que hacia exactamente, solo tenía un terrible deseo de probar esos labios, estaba a punto de lograr mi propósito hasta que una duda embriago mi mente

"_¿Y si él no siente lo mismo?"_

Me detuve al instante, a una tentadora distancia, pasaron los segundos que parecían horas, pronto comenzó a inundarme una sensación de decepción.

"_No debí hacerlo…"_

Entonces empecé a alejarme, pero al hacerlo él me detuvo, y pronto todos mis sentidos se aceleraron al sentir como sus labios se juntaban con los míos. Él me estaba besando, ME ESTABA BESANDO, por el amor de Nayru, esto es lo que quería pero, ¿Por qué no le he correspondido? ¿Por qué no me muevo?, todo fue tan repentino que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

Él pronto se alejo, y en un susurro dijo.

-Lo siento…- y se levanto dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de que estuviera fuera de mi alcance lo tome del brazo y lo jale suavemente hacia mí.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo- Esta vez era mi turno, lo bese suave, dulce. Sentía como él se colocaba sobre mí, yo enrede mis brazos sobre su cuello profundizando aun más el beso. Comenzó suave, son un ritmo lento, como si de una canción se tratase, pero pronto sentí la necesidad de mas, y el beso de ser tierno se torno a uno apasionado, llegando al punto de empezar a curiosear en el cuerpo del otro. Nuevas sensaciones se mezclaban: deseo, excitación, esas eran las principales. Ambos nos separamos, respirando agitadamente, mirándonos a los ojos buscando una pizca de duda en los ojos del otro, pero no había ninguna duda, él lo deseaba tanto como yo.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- él me miro intensamente a lo que yo solo sonreí, acercándome a su oído y con un susurro tentador declare

-La noche es joven…

**ILZzE: Aquí esta el remake de Primer amor**

**Zelda: Odio admitirlo pero te quedo muy bien**

**ILZzE: Ja! Lo se, ahora haz tu trabajo :3**

**Zelda: ¬¬, u.u lamentamos haber tardado tanto pero ustedes saben lo complicado que es ir a la universidad, tener novio y una vida social**

**ILZzE: Asi es, pero aun asi aquí está el capitulo y haremos todo lo posible para actualizar pronto **

**Zelda: No olviden dejar su review, con comentarios, quejas, opiniones, lo que quieran, son importante para mosotras**

**ILZzE: GOTCHA! **


End file.
